Creepypasta Life
by creppylover
Summary: aqui pondre varios capitulos sobre la vida de nuestros famosos creppymonsters X3...como no se poner cap segudio lo poncre historia por historia ...


Creppypastas life

Cap1:varios One-shots

••en el comedor••

Se ve a Jack,Ben,Jeff y Sally sentados en la mesa mientras Slenderman (con un mandil rosa)les servía la comida,pero en ese entonces,Jeff le da un zape a Sally y ella se enoja y le devuelve el Zape,Jeff se lo devuelve y Sally le iba a pegar pero Jeff la detiene poniendo su mano en su cara

-hehehe-se ríe Jeff al ver a la niña intentar escaparse

-¡Ya basta Jeff!-decía Sally

-Jeff,ya déjala para que podamos comer-le dice Ben

-si,ya tengo hambre-Jack le haces señas a Jeff(para los que no saben,el es mudo y no tiene ojos)

-¡Jeff déjala o si no no almorzaras!-le grita Slenderman

-tranquilo viejo si no le hago nada malo-

-¡JEFF!-le grita de nuevo Slenderman

-esta bien,esta bien-Jeff retira su hermano y Sally le pega en la cabeza-¡Auch!,¿¡y eso porque fue!?

-¿¡tu que crees!?-le dice Sally

-bien ahora que Jeff la dejo,¿ya podemos comer?-dice Jack haciendo señas apresurado

-Si-asiente Slender

-^^- Jack se alegra sosteniendo el tenedor y el cuchillo

-bien,hice sus platillos favoritos-dice Slenderman algo cansado-y seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra,así que si dicen algún comentario ¡los estrangulare!

-¡si señor!-dicen todos al mismo tiempo

-Ben,a ti te prepare tu bistec con papas fritas-

-¡súper!-dice tomando la carne en sus manos

-Jack,tus riñones justo como te gustan-

Jack apunta a los riñones inseguro

-¡por milésima vez,si!,¡si saqué los riñones de un cadáver y no del supermercado!-  
Jack le hace una seña de "Oye,tranquilo viejo" (XD)

-Sally,te prepare tu sándwich te mantequilla de maní y Jalea justo como te gustan-

-gracias tío Slender ^^-

Slenderman sólo le acaricia la cabeza

-y ten tus papas Jeff-dice arrojando las papas francesas a su plato

-¿¡porqué a todos les dijiste cumplidos a sus comidas menos a mi!?-

-por feo-le dice Ben en forma de burla

-¡tu cállate!-

-¿dónde esta Charlie?-pregunta Slender

Jack apunta al sillón tratando de decir que esta durmiendo en el sillón.

-bien,¿a quién le toca alimentarlo?-pregunta Slenderman

Todos apuntan a Ben

-¡no debieron hacer eso!-les grita molesto

Jack se mete sus riñones a la boca y hace una seña de que esta comiendo

-yo siempre lo cuido-dice Jack

-yo siempre lo quiero ^^-dice Sally

-yo lo deje quedarse aquí-dice Slender

-…bien…-Ben se levanta,toma un trozo de carne roja y se acerca lentamente al perro.

Ben extiende sus manos con el pedazo de carne lentamente y atemorizado

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-Grita Jeff haciendo que Ben se asustará

-¡JEFF!,¿¡QUIERES QUE ME DE UN PARO O QUE!?-le grita abrazando la carne asustado

-¡jajajajajajajajaja!-se ríe Jeff pero se calla al ver que Slender lo enredo con sus tentáculos-mmp!

-listo,prosigue-le dice calmado Slenderman

Ben suspira y extiende sus brazos con la carne hacia el perro y lo deja en el borde del sillón,pero en es entonces el perro abre los ojos y muerde la carne asustando a Ben haciendo que el corriera y abraza la pierna de Slenderman asustado.

-Ben,bájate-le dice Slenderman y el se separa de Slender y se sienta en la mesa

-¡mph!-Jeff trata de escaparse de los tentáculos

-te soltare si prometes no volver a molestar-

-mmp!-el asiente con la cabeza rápidamente ya que se estaba asfixiando

Slenderman lo suelta y Jeff cae de rodillas al suelo con su mano en la garganta respirando agitadamente

-*pant*,¡casi me matas!-le dice Jeff a Slender

-lo se-

-¬_¬*-Jeff se levanta con una venita anime en la cabeza

-bien,todos a comer-dice Slender y todos se sientan en la mesa,menos Charlie que estaba devorando la carne en el sillón

(El verdadero nombre de Smile dog es Charlie)  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Se ve a Jeff en la regadera bañándose (N/A:obvio XD),pero en ese entonces un flash se disparse en la ventana que estaba a lado de el unos 20 cm más arriba,el mira hacia su costado y se asusta al ver unos ojos rojos mirándolos.

-¿¡pero que…-la sombra se retira muy rápidamente-¿qué demonios fue eso?

El voltea al oír una música (N/A:de esas músicas de suspenso cuando alguien esta a punto de matar) y se ve una sombra acercándose mientras sostenía un cuchillo,Jeff no se asusta…tanto…pero si estaba temblando,la figura alarga su brazo hacia la cortina asustando un poco a Jeff,la mano quita la cortina de un tirón mostrando a Nina con una cámara fotográfica y le empieza a tomar fotos a Jeff.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!-grita Jeff toma la toalla que estaba colgada y se tapa-…¡Nina!,¿¡qué mierda estas haciendo!?

-tomando fotos mi príncipe-dice sosteniendo la cámara

-¿enserió?,justo pensé que estabas tomando el te con Splendorman-dice sarcástico-¡ya se que estas tomando fotos!

-¿entonces para que preguntas?-

-¬_¬,a todo esto,¿qué con la música?-

-oh…es para animar el ambiente-dice apagando la radio que estaba a lado de ella

-¬_¬*-a Jeff le sale una venita en la cabeza-¡largo!

-¿porqué?-

-¡porqué yo lo digo!-

-ay,que genio-Nina toma la grabadora y saliendo del cuarto

-al fin se fue esa loca-Jeff comienza a bañarse sin darse cuenta que Nina había dejado la puerta abierta y la cortina estaba en el suelo,tampoco se percató que Sally,Ben,Jack y Slender estaban ahí parados.

Jack le tapa los ojos a Sally,Ben tenía un tic en el ojo por lo que veía y Slender tenía una venita en la cabeza viendo enojado a Jeff mientras el estaba silbando,pero luego siente que alguien lo observa,deja de tallarse y silbar y voltea y se le hiela la sangre al ver a sus amigos.

•••

•••

Se ve a Jeff en la sala (ya vestido pero con el pelo mojado) sentado en un rincón soltando maldiciones en susurro mientras Slender estaba atrás de el cruzado de brazos y golpeteando el suelo con la suela de sus zapatos varias veces molesto.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Se ve a Slender en la sala con un mandil rosa barriendo el suelo mientras sus tentáculos tenían otros artículos de limpieza y limpiaban las paredes,cuadros,ventanas,etc…  
Hasta qué suena el timbre,el camina hacia la puerta y se encuentra con SPLENDORMAN

…

…

Splendorman saluda alegre pero Slender le cierra la puerta en su cara,el camina para volver a hacer su trabajo pero el timbre vuelve a sonar,el regresa,abre la puerta encontrándose con Splendorman.

…

-*suspiro*-Slender suspira y deja entrar a su doopleranger.

Splendorman ve la casa y asiente felizmente,voltea y se encuentra con Sally,el le sonríe y saluda,Sally sonríe abriendo la boca feliz mente.

•••

•••

Se ve a Sally,Slender y Splender sentados en una mesita pequeña y rosada,la mesita estaba medio vieja con algunas tazas de te y una tetera del mismo color.

Slender observa bien la taza y se fija que no había nada,el se rasca la cabeza con uno de sus tentáculos y se levanta dispuesto a traer té de verdad pero Sally lo detiene.

Slender la ve extrañado,pero luego vuelve a sentarse,voltea a su hermano que tenía una sonrisa en la cara y eso lo molesto,voltea hacia Sally que le estaba sirviéndole a Splender y luego voltea a Splender que estaba sonriendo,el pone su mano en la mejilla mientras veía a Sally y a su hermano jugar la fiesta de té.

Sally se percata de la emoción de Slender,ella toma la tetera y lo pone frente a Slender,el la ve y alza su taza sirviéndole té imaginaio,Sally hace una seña con sus dedos si 1o 2,Slenderman levanta los 2 dedos y Sally pone 2 cubitos de lego en la taza de Slender.

Slenderman y Splenderman fingen beber el té haciendo sonreír a Sally.

Eso es lo único que pone feliz a Slenderman,ver a Sally feliz…menos a su hermano,cuando su hermano sonríe le provoca náuseas.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Se ve a Jeff sentado en el sillón junto a Smile Dog viendo la T.V

~Ding~Dong~

Se oye el timbre y Jeff se levanta de mala gana,abre la puerta y se encuentra con Jane(ella no tenía su máscara,sólo la peluca,una sudadera azul,y pantalones negros)

…

…

Jeff suspira resignado y deja pasar a Jane

-muy bien,¿qué quieres ahora?-le pregunta Jeff a Jane cerrando la puerta

-matarte es una opción-dice sin importancia mientras veía la mansión

-haber a haber…primero,te enamoras de mi,segundo,aún no me has agradecido por los regalos que te envíe al hospital,tercero,me quieres matar,y cuarto,entras a mi mansión como si nada-dice Jeff enumerando cada cosa con sus dedos

-¿qué no es la mansión de Slenderman?-

-¿¡y eso que importa!?,el punto es que yo vivo aquí,y otro punto es…¿qué haces aquí?-

-Jack me invito a ver una película-

-¿Jack que cosa de que?-dice algo sorprendido y confundido

Jeff mira hacia arriba y ve a Jack riéndose en el barandal de las escaleras mientras este lo veía molesto.

-¡tuuu!-dice levantando el puño con una venita en la cabeza

-¿nos vamos Jack?-pregunta Jane y este asiente bajando de las escaleras,al bajar toma a Jane de la cintura y se encaminan en la puerta,pero antes de llegar Jack voltea hacia Jeff y le hace la seña de "L" de Loser,haciendo que Jeff se enfureciera más.

Ben entra a la sala silbando pero Jeff se percata de su presciencia,lo toma de los hombros y se lo lleva a rastras

-¿¡p-pero que!?,¡Jeff!,¿¡a-a donde vamos!?-dice Ben confundido y asustado.

-¡al cine!-

-no me digas…Jane y Jack fueron al cine-

-exacto-

-¿y los vas a espiar?-

-exacto-

-¿estas celoso?-

-exac…espera,¡No!-

-entonces si no estas celoso,¿porqué los espías?-

-porque me da la gana ¿¡ok!?-

-pero Slender sabe que saldremos-

-¿crees qué a Slender le importe que me pase algo mientras estoy fuera?-

…

-nop-

-eso quería oír,¡ahora vamos!-

•••

Se ve a Jack(N/A:el no tenía su máscara,el tenía unas gafas de sol para ciegos y su atuendo de siempre)y a Jane caminando por la ciudad.

-perfecto,ahí están Jane y Jack-dice Jeff,el llevaba un tapabocas para que nadie se diera cuenta de su sonrisa.

-¿enserió?,justo pensé que eran Paquita la del barrio y james Bond ¬_¬-dice Ben sarcástico,el tenía unos lentes de sol para cubrir sus ojos ensangrentados,su gorra no la llevaba puesta,tenía una camiseta verde a rayas naranjas ,pantalón de mesclilla y tenis negros.

-deja tu sarcasmo para después,hay que seguirlos-dice volteando pero ya no estaban-¡mierda,los perdimos!-

-seguro fueron al cine ya-

-pos vamos-lo toma del brazos y se los lleva a rastras.

•••

Se ve a Jack y a Jane entrando al cine,Jeff llega junto con Ben hacia el empleado.

-hola,¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-

-¡deme 2 boletos para la misma película que esos dos tipos escogieron!-dice Jeff apuntando a ustedes saben quien

-…¿El Conjuro?…-

-"Almenos escogieron una de miedo"-piensa-¡si,el Conjuro!-dice aunque el señor casi ni le entendía por el tapabocas

-bien…tenga,2 boletos para el conjuro-dice dándole los boletos y Jeff los toma-

-vámonos Ben!-se lo lleva a rastras

-son $20 dólares con cincuen…ta…¡esta es la quinta vez esta semana!-

•••

Se ve a Jeff y a Ben unos 4 asientos más atrás que los de Jane y Jack

-míralos,hablando tan amigablemente,seguro están hablando de mi,que hipócritas-dice Jeff quitándose el tapabocas,estaba oscuro así que nadie lo podía ver-¿de qué estarán hablando?

-eso no te voy a responder-dice Ben

-¿pero de que…-antes de que completara la frase la película se pone mostrando a la muñeca de Anabell-wow…que fea muñeca…

Jeff se queda viendo a la muñeca muy detenidamente pero luego algo lo toma por detrás haciendo que gritara.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!-grita haciendo que toda la sala voltee,el se tapa la boca y se sonroja al extremo y se oculta en su asiento,mientras Ben se estaba atacando de la risa.

-'¡no es gracioso!'-

-'es mi venganza por lo de la otra vez','cielos viejo debiste ver tu cara,jajajajaja'-

-'¡cállate!,ahora hay que espiar a estos dos,no quiero que Jack salga con Jane'-

-alguien esta C-E-LOSO-

-'¡no estoy celoso!,y baja la voz que te pueden escuchar'-

-'esta bien'-

••horas después••

Se ve a Jane y a Jack saliendo del cine riéndose,y atrás los seguían Jeff y Ben

-no entiendo porque Jack fue a ver la película si no tiene ojos-dice Ben

…  
…

-¿¡a dónde se fueron!?-pregunta Jeff mirando hacia los lados.

-¿cómo es que los persiste de vista si acaban de salir hace 10 segundos?-

-¡vamos hay que encontrarlos!-toma a Ben del collarín de su camiseta y lo arrastra.

•••

Se ve a Jane y a Jack enfrente de la mansión de Slender.

-fue divertido Jack,gracias por invitarme-

Jack le hace una seña de que no fue nada.

-no enserió,hace mucho que no salgo a pasear con una amigo,además,extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo-

Jack asiente y se apunta a el mismo.

-¿tu también eh?,jajaja,bueno,nos vemos luego-Jane estaba apunto de abrazarlo hasta que Jeff y Ben salen de unos arbustos que estaban cerca de ellos.

-¡aja!,sabía que estaban saliendo-dice Jeff asustandolos

-pos si…estamos saliendo-dice Jane

-¿y cuanto llevan saliendo,1 semana 2 meses?-

-Emm…no se a que te refieres con salir,pero nosotros ¡SALIMOS!,a ver una película-

-¡lo sabía!,espera ¿que?-

-si sólo somos amigos,así que deja de estar celoso-

-¡yo no estaba celoso!,sólo quería ver que tramaban ustedes 2-

-si claro ¬_¬-dice Ben-y por eso los estabas espiando

-¡Cállate!-le tapa la boca

-aguarda…¿¡nos estabas espiando!?-

-¿queeee?,puf,no…talvez-

-¡ahora si te voy a matar!-Jane se pone su máscara y trata de cortarlo con el cuchillo pero el lo esquiva

-¡Whoa!,tranquila-

-¡estas muerto!-Va hacia el pero el huye y ella lo sigue

…  
…

-pues yo iré adentro-dice Ben entrando a la casa junto a Jack.


End file.
